


A vacation from hell (or an invitation to it)

by orphan_account



Category: Sander Sides, Thomas Sanders
Genre: Alternate Universe - Assassins, Alternate Universe - Coffee Shops & Cafés, Alternate Universe - Human, Angst, Angst with a Happy Ending, Assassin!Virgil, Assassination Attempt(s), Comedy, Cross-Posted on Tumblr, Enemies to Friends to Lovers, Logan has sass, Logan just wants his coffee, M/M, Misunderstandings, Patton is a supportive bean, Roman justs wants him to take a break, Scientist!Logan, Side Patton/Roman, Virgil Suffers™, Virgil suffers from his sass, rarepair?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-01-24
Updated: 2018-01-24
Packaged: 2019-03-08 19:15:21
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,402
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/13464774
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/orphan_account/pseuds/orphan_account
Summary: Logan visits the new coffee shop in town after a sucky day from work, while Virgil tries to find out how to assassinate the local scientist in town while simultaneously running a coffee shop with said person as your regular customer.(Just another generic coffee shop au fic with a twist where Virgil gets a request to kill a famous scientist while poor Logan just wants a stress free month.)





	A vacation from hell (or an invitation to it)

**Author's Note:**

  * Inspired by [Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice](https://archiveofourown.org/works/12089940) by [Lillabelle](https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lillabelle/pseuds/Lillabelle). 



Logan was exhausted.

 

He woke up "on the wrong side of the bed" as some people would say, and he was sore all over. He was never one to believe in bad luck or omens, but that seemed to start a series of unfortunate events to crash down on him. His old coffee machine that was given to him by a friend broke, so he was really upset and tired. Then his coworkers assigned a last minute meeting of all the data they collected the last few weeks. Unfortunately, he wasn't able to complete all of his work. However, for _whatever reason_ , they decided that it would be a good idea to make him restart all the data he'd collected. Well... That's fine, Logan had thought. He could redo any mistakes he had made with it. However, they decided on giving him even _MORE_  work without his consent or agreement, making him feel even more tired and cranky than if he did his work _completely_ on his own without anything else!

  
This all didn't even happen in a span of a day, this all happened in an entire  _morning._

 

Actually no, Logan wasn't exhausted,

 

He was _pissed off_.

 

His team didn't deserve him. _HE_ was the one doing all the work. _HE_ was supposed to be leading the team. _HE_ was the one giving out most of the instructions. _HE_ was the one keeping the entire business from flopping over.

Logan muttered curses and rants under his breath as he started rummaging through his messy desk for his papers. He wasn't been able to clean his desk- no, he hadn't been able to do anything around the house nowadays. He was always busy as a well known scientist. Television shows always asking him for an interview, him always being approached everyday by people, and his emails were always packed. Logan would always have something important to do, so he'd never be able to relax and do any housework. 

 

But he'd never have the time for anything other than his job. Logan's life started getting a lot more busy and stressful ever since he started getting recognition for the things he did as a scientist.

When he wrote a very detailed news report about the importance of science and nature in a very popular news show, it triggered many interviews from many TV shows and news channels. It was apparently very _"Intriguing"_ and _"incredibly clever"_ as some people would say. He was already very well known because of his parents who were famous before he was, but more people started approaching him, asking him for autographs, what he does as a scientist, and if they can be friends with him. It was nice at first, but there were some people that didn't like some of the things he had said in that article. So whenever they saw him, they would talk bad about him. He usually doesn't let it get to him, but whenever he was having a bad day like now, he would have to stop himself from yelling profanities at them. _(although there had been some rare cases where he snapped at them.)_

A women came up to him that morning and ranted to him on how his report on the news was  _"Horrible"_ and that the news report was  _"completely unnecessary"_   and some other nonsense she spouted.Logan had to refrain from smacking the woman right there or else he'd be facing the charges for assault. 

 

Logan wasn't an angry person, he'd like to think that he was the complete opposite and that he was calm. As much of a bad day he was having and how absolutely pissed off as he was at the universe, he couldn't bring himself to become even more angry. He did not have the energy left to rant at his coworkers how angry he is at them. 

 

Logan's phone rang and he groaned, he really didn't want to talk to anyone for the rest of the day. He contemplated if he should ignore his calls for the rest of the day and excuse himself by telling them he was asleep. Although, it could be another important call and he doesn't think he can handle another mishap today. He answered his phone reluctantly

  
"Hello?"

  
_"Hello Lo- whoa, are you alright?! You sound like a wreck."_

  
Oh thank god it was Roman. He hadn't spoken to Roman for a few weeks and he was about to go insane from the lack of pleasant social interaction not relating to work. Although it wasn't a nice first thing to say after not speaking for a while, he was relieved nonetheless. "Thank you Roman. Good morning to you too." Logan said sarcastically.

  
_"You're sarcastic, that means it must be bad. Did something happen? Why do you sound like your throat ran a marathon and then jumped into a pit of fire?"_

  
"Not exactly, however I wish that were the case." Anything was better than what's happening right now. "Sadly, my coffee machine wasn’t working this morning and I had to go through the morning tired and unmotivated.” Logan explained while Roman hummed. _“Ah, you mean the one Patton gave you three or four years ago? Man I can’t believe it stayed alive for so long.”_ Logan sighed. “Yes, it was invevitable for it to eventually happen, I knew that. However I am still quite irritated...” _“I understand that it’s something that someone like you who drinks coffee everyday would be irritated, but that’s not all is it?” Roman questioned, curious._ “Sadly, you are correct. My coworkers at the office arranged a meeting at 6AM when I wasn’t expecting it, and I arrived late to the meeting. However, the worst thing that happened was that for NO particular reason they made me restart my work, which was completely unreasonable and unnecessary. And if that wasn’t bad enough, they gave me even MORE work on top of it all! No one else there was given any work to equal it out! It was completely unfair!” Logan ranted, slowly becoming more frustrated the more he talks. 

 

Roman whistled. Logan can't tell if it's in disbelief, if he's incredibly sorry for him, or some combination of both.  _"Well you sir sound like you should use a break! You haven't taken a break in... Wait, when WAS the last time you took a break? You see that! That's how badly you need a break, I can’t remember the last time you took one!"_

What? Logan? Break? Those two words don't belong next to each other.

 

_"Well that may have been the case before, but I'm a rule breaker and you need one badly!"_

 

...Wait, did he say that out loud? 

 

 _"Yes Logan, you spoke both of those aloud."_ Roman chuckled. _"But seriously, you should take a break for a while y'know?"_

 

"No it's alright. I do not think my coworkers would give me a break anyways."

 

 _"Hey, it never hurts to try right? You never know. Just ask for a vacation or something."_ The sound of a break does sound appealing to him as of now... However, he was given a lot of work to do today and he has to get started right away! "Roman I..."

 

 _"C'mon Microsoft Nerd, you work too hard and this isn't helping you, even I know that! This isn't healthy, I think you would know that more than anyone else. You should ask for a month or two long vacation so we can hang out and relax!"_ Roman suggested.

 

Logan thought a bit. Roman wasn't wrong when he said that it wasn't healthy. Working hard over a large period of time can cause your stress levels to increase and result in many medical issues such as migraines, trouble sleeping, and becoming very moody.  _(things that Logan may or may not have been experiencing the last few weeks)_

 

 _"How about after you ask for that vacation, you and I can hang out at this new coffee shop that opened up a few blocks away. I actually met the barista who owns the place. He had eye bags, black ripped clothing, and everything that made him look like one of those stereotypical teenage emos. He even acted the part! You should really see him in person."_ Roman rambled. 

 

_Coffee?_

 

At the mention of coffee, Logan was already sold. "Yeah, I really need some coffee as of now. I suppose I will ask for a vacation."

 

Roman whooped in the background. "YES! _We haven't hung out like this in like, five ever! I'll come pick you up at three o'clock!"_

 

" _If_ I am able to get the consent for a break." Logan corrects.

 

He groaned.  _"They HAVE say yes! If not, I'll convince them to give you a break by blackmailing them or something!"  
_

 

"I am pretty sure that is called 'threatening', and 'illegal'. Besides, you wouldn't even know what blackmail them for anyways."

_"Well, whatever! I'll find a way alright? Just hurry and ask while you can!"_

 

"Of course, I'll see you later I suppose."

 

_"See ya nerd!"_

 

_Click_

______________________

 

 

It was three o'clock

 

At the beginning of the day Logan thought the universe was against him, and that the devil was hell bent on making his day the worst it’s ever been. So when Logan was allowed to take a 2 month vacation from his job, he immediately felt a wave of relief and happiness. 

 

Logan doesn't think he's ever felt the need to cry as strong as this. Now Logan can finally relax without this work getting in the way. Now he can finally cook proper foods instead of those unhealthy instant noodles. Now he can finally stay in his house however long he wants to. Now he can do his chores. Now he can-!

 

"Now I can finally get some damn coffee."

Well,,, he didn't mean to say that. 

Roman chuckled at his statement. "Oh yeah, you said your coffee maker broke right?" Logan blushed in embarrassment. "You must be really upset without your coffee, I would know since you keep drinking that stuff every minute." Logan glared at Roman's teasing.

 

Logan tsk’ed, "Whatever, what were you saying about a coffee shop nearby?" 

 

"Oh yeah, the food and pastries taste AMAZING!" Roman praised "I haven't tried the coffee since I don't drink that stuff. But if I did, I would probably think it's amazing as well!"

 

Logan hummed in acknowledgement as Roman kept rambling on about the good quality of the place. They were currently walking to the coffee shop as he speaks. Logan would never admit it, but the more Roman speaks of the place, the more he was looking forward to seeing it.  _(Not that he would ever admit it)_

 

 

"Alrighty! We're here!" Roman suddenly yelled. Logan looked around to see a two story building with large windows on the bottom for anyone to look inside. Looking inside from the window, there was white lanterns hanging from the ceiling, chairs, couches, and tables. 

 

"Well? You said you wanted to get some damn coffee, there it is." Roman commented. "Shut up, I say  _one_ thing and this is what happens!" Logan chided as they opened the door.

 

Immediately, they were hit with the smell of bakery and coffee. Logan hasn't drank any coffee at all today, and he never goes a day in his life without at least one cup of it. So the smell of coffee right in front of him is driving him insane.

 

They walk to the front counter that is currently inhabited with a very unhappy looking barista wearing all black except a green apron with the words " _Decaf."_ on it. His eye bags look almost drawn with black marker and he was so pale that he wouldn't be surprised if he was an insomniac vampire. Not that he was any better,,, since he stays up until five AM. 

 

Roman nudges him with his shoulder, _"That's the emo I was talking about earlier. He always writes my name incorrectly on the things I order."_

Well,,, He certainly sounds _interesting._

He walks up in front of the barista, "Heya Virgil! How's life going so far?" The barista-  _Virgil_ groans.

 

"It ended the moment you showed up. What do you want?" Virgil throws back. Logan snorts. He sees now why Roman calls him a stereotypical teenage emo.

 

"C'mon emo fantasia, if you want to keep this place flowing with customers you gotta stop with that attitude! Don't wanna scare the customers away do ya?" Roman chides at Virgil. He crosses his arms. "I'm sorry, are you my boss? Last time I checked you were the customer and you're talking to the owner who can kick you out whenever they please."

 

"Hey, I'm only helping you. You first opened up this place a week or two ago right? If you want this place in shape and lively you gotta set the theme for not only the store, but yourself! You gotta look lively! Straighten your posture, smile more!" Virgil scoffs. "What? You're talking about how bad my looks are? You should worry about your friend over here who looks like he hasn't seen the light of day and slept a wink."

 

Roman freezes while Logan twitches. Virgil wasn't wrong when he said that about him. He knows this is a way for Virgil to get them to leave but he can't help but get mad. He's just about with the bullshit he had to deal with all day that has made his sanity almost nonexistent.

 

Okay, breathe Logan. Just take a deep breath and calm-

 

"Like you're any better you off brand hot topic employee."

 

He's on a roll with speaking without thought. 

Well, he didn't mean to say that. But seeing Roman and Virgil's faces were priceless and brought a strange satisfied feeling inside of him.

 

Roman has to cover his mouth to stifle his laughter. He doesn't know if he should feel shocked or feel proud for Logan for finally using some sass, but he's laughing nonetheless. However, Virgil definitely didn't expect that. His face twisted to a combination of embarrassment, confusion, and anger at the statement.

Logan knows that he didn't mean what he said, but for some reason the little devil on his shoulder was saying to keep going and was drowning out the voice of the angel. 

 

Well why not, he supposes he should have a little fun on break.

**Author's Note:**

>  
> 
>  
> 
>  
> 
> AAAUUGHH i'm sorry i didn't know how to end this first chapter this was kinda made in a rush since i have a major test tomorrow and it's almost 10pm so sorry if i make a mistake! I WOULD get some beta readers to help edit this but i don't know how to do that. I'll try to edit this after the tests are over ><''''
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like i ended the chapter really badly but oh well,,,  
>  
> 
> But, WOW my first chapter is finally finished!! I kinda feel proud of myself
> 
>  
> 
> I feel like i didn't write Logan in character correctly. I looked up more complicated words for Logan to use when speaking, but i still feel like Logan is way too laid back and playful, and not sophisticated or serious or something... If you have any suggestions on how to write his character please don't hesitate to tell me! 
> 
> Also, please leave a comment on what you think of the story so far, i would really appreciate the feedback and advice! :D
> 
> If you wanna talk more, my tumblr is LickerLizzardLady 
> 
> (also this was inspired by another assassination coffee shop au fic called Pumpkin Spice and Everything Nice its much better than this so GO READ IT)
> 
> Thank you for reading! 
> 
> -ShinsonandMidoritos


End file.
